The present invention relates, in general, to electromagnetic valves and more particularly to the electromagnetic valves of an integrated type that has a plurality of electromagnetic valves integrally installed therein.
Hitherto, various electromagnetic valve units have been proposed and put into practical use, particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles. One of them is shown in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication (Jikkaihei) 6-32863. To clarify the task of the invention, the electromagnetic valve unit disclosed in JP 6-32863 the will be briefly described.
The electromagnetic valve unit of JP 6-32863 comprises generally a rectangular parallelepiped yoke and a pair of electromagnetic valves installed in the yoke. That is, respective solenoid coils of the two electromagnetic valves are installed abreast in the yoke. The yoke has two through openings for mounting therein respective valve function parts of the two valves. When each solenoid coil is energized, a magnetic flux is generated using a part of the yoke as an outside magnetic path. Each solenoid coil has terminal members projected sideward therefrom and upon assembly, the terminal members are projected outward through openings that are formed in a longitudinal end of the yoke.
Usually, in an antilock brake system of wheeled motor vehicles, a plurality of electromagnetic valves are installed in a common block together with a control board, an electric motor, a fluid pump and their associated parts. Nowadays, to achieve a compact construction of the block, there has been proposed a layout wherein the control board is placed directly on the abreast arranged electromagnetic valves.
However, if such layout is practically employed with the aforementioned electromagnetic valve unit the electric connection between the valve unit and the control board would inevitably need a longer wiring because the terminal members of each solenoid coil are projected outward from the openings formed in the longitudinal end of the yoke, that is, from the openings that are positioned away from the control board. If, to shorten the wiring, the openings of the yoke (through which the terminal members are outward outwardly projected) are provided in an upper wall of the yoke that is positioned just below the control board, the work for assembling the solenoid coils to the yoke becomes difficult or at least troublesome.
An object of the present invention is. therefore, to provide an electromagnetic valve unit that is free of the aforementioned drawbacks.